


the ultron project

by sunsetpietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: in which seven boys are anonymously being put into troublesome situations by a 'safe' system.





	

"so! after the bullying case that was brought to my attention the other week, i have decided to add a new system to our school" principal stark exclaimed, pressing a button on his remote and making the powerpoint on the board change slides.

the new powerpoint slide bared the words, **U L T R O N** in massive red letters. the students in the audience looked at the massive interactive board and at each other.

"this system will tackle bullying as it happens, it will be able to sense wrongdoing and report it to either me, dr banner, professor rhodes or ms romanov. so don't think you bullies can get away with anything no longer." principal stark said, scanning the audience and noting their emotions towards his project.

"that's all, you're all dismissed" stark finally said, with a wave of his hand. his partners walked towards him, all of their arms crossed.

"tony" natasha said softly, her tone always softening when she saw the man. "ultron is not ready to be shown to the world just yet"

"nat is right tony" rhodey commented as bruce nodded.

"but bullying is a big problem, i can't have what happened to that victim happen to anyone else" tony murmured, looking down at the ground.

nat, bruce and rhodey shared a look. they then lightly sighed and bruce put his hand on tony's shoulder.

"it'll be fine bruce, i swear, i mean we both created it" tony explained as bruce gave him a soft smile. they all walked off to the staff room together.

"i just hope you're right tony, i just hope to god you're right" bruce mumbled under his breath.


End file.
